From the Files of the BPI
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: A one shot story about an alternate United States where paranormal beings have equal rights and a government agency watches over them.


From the Files of the BPI

_Author's note: This is a story that I just wrote for fun. I don't expect to publish anything new for this story at all. _

Frank Rizzo arrived at three am, as was his custom. He had a cup of Dunkin Donuts coffee in one hand and a couple glazed doughnuts in a sack in the other. Walking up to the gates of Trinity Springs he walked up to the pass code machine and entered in his six digit code only to notice the gate was sheared open. "What in the hell?" he said as he walked through the gaping hole and towards tower twelve. The place smelled odd, sort of metallic and yet sort of sweet, and as he was climbing the stairs of the tower he noticed the smell was getting stronger. He slid his key and the green light signaled his entry, opening the door, what he saw made him nearly vomit. There were three guards on duty; all of them had their necks sheared open blood was spattered all over the walls. One guard had his stomach ripped open, his intestines were lying in a heap in front of him, and the other guard had his eyeballs hanging out of their sockets, retina still attached. Picking up a walkie-talkie, Frank ran down the steps and pushed the green talk button. "This is 31-12; I have got three men down in tower twelve. They're pretty messed up, I think we need some help. Could somebody respond, over?" He heard the crackle of static and then a voice came over the radio. "We… escaped… massacre… blood everywhere!" Frank shouted, "Come again? You're breaking up!" But that was all Frank would be able to say. A tall man with long blond hair floated behind him then took his long nails and sank them into Frank's neck. "Little boys who play with fire are bound to get their fingers burned!" the man shouted and twisted Frank's head off; blood spurted all over the inside of the tower stairwell. Satisfied the man licked the blood of his fingers and walked down the steps. He was free at last.

Stein sat at his computer, a cigarette was sending wisps of smoke out of his ashtray, and he was looking at the latest BPI data. The rate of vampire crimes was on the rise, the Vatican branch in D.C would be the one to contact about that one, since it was their council that oversaw the laws that the BPI had to enforce. BPI stood for Bureau of Paranormal Investigation; it was a relatively new branch that fell under the watch of the federal government and encompassed the Vatican Vampire Council, the Native American Werewolf Federation, and various other regional enforcement bureaus, that the first Vampire President, Vlad Dracula, had put under federal control when HB 666 was passed. House Bill 666 was a bill that gave the paranormal beings of the United States all the rights of a naturalized U.S citizen, however they must follow the law set forth under the new Immortal code The only rule: Do no Harm, that meant that vampires couldn't feed or change anyone without their permission, werewolves had a specific curfew on full moons, and so on. Those who were offenders were sent to a supermax facility at Fort Leavenworth in Kansas where they were on guard for 24 hours a day. The really evil, Manson types, were sent to one outside California called Trinity Spring. It was a prisoner that Stein was interested in that morning. His name was Cain Renault, and he was, as far as Stein was concerned the most evil vampire ever. He was accused of murdering fifteen people and infecting countless others in a hospital in New York. When Stein checked his location in the prison there was a red dot where he should have been, in his cell. Worried he picked up the phone and dialed Trinity Spring, there was no answer. Stubbing out his cigarette, he walked to the intercom. "Ox, I need all available agents in the conference room now!" And twisted the screw in his head, until it stopped clicking, it was going to be a bad day.

Zero was watching the news on the TV In the lounge, while Meir was running on the treadmill. "Honestly Meir, I don't know why you need to stay in shape? I mean, we vampires are eternally youthful and fit so there is no need to be using that god damn treadmill all the time!" Zero said popping a blood tablet; Meir hopped off and wiped himself off with a towel. "I got to look good for Charlotte!" he said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. Zero laughed, "Hell she's a vampire too! I don't see a reason for you to do all this working out just to impress someone who, won't even die or get old in the first place." Charlotte walked in, "I think my man looks good after a workout, you're just a skinny little pretty boy who would be more at home in one of those comics that the one of the lab techs reads." She was referring to Steve, the otaku or fan boy that along with his partner Lance comprised the forensic team at the BPI. The door burst open, it was Yuki, the mortal liaison and she was gasping for breath. "Deputy Director Stein needs us all in the conference room now!" Everyone got up and raced for the door, Yuki stopped them. "Wait, where's D?" She said just as d walked out of the computer research bank. "I'm here and if anyone asks, my left hand was looking up some inappropriate sites in the research bank. I had to stop him from using my debit card to subscribe to something called 'Shaved Asian Teens' whatever that is." The parasite laughed as D spoke. D looked at his left hand, "Shut up will you!" he said sternly, the parasite continued to laugh, "Don't tell me you weren't turned on!" It said, Yuki threw up her hands, "We have no time for this shit, let's get it in gear!" and with that everyone walked up toward the conference room.

State route 93 was a curvy, hilly road in southern Ohio. If you went one way you ended up in the Amish hamlet of Baltic, if you went the other you ended up in the middle of BF Kentucky in a town called Fresno. It was in the abandoned school in Fresno that Cain set up shop. He had big plans, first this town then the entire state of Ohio, and ultimately the world. His theory was that if the world couldn't share his pain, then the world shouldn't exist. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the packet of blood tablets that he had taken before he had massacred all those guards. He had heard it on the radio, 41 dead, and 21, critically injured, just as he liked it. He popped the tablet in his mouth. He looked out the window, nobody there. He had wondered if any kids played on the old playground, if lovers sat under the large elm tree that sat near the ball field. It was then he saw her walking down the street. Her black hair was tied back with a crimson scrunchie and even through the glass he could smell her blood, sweet, like a ripe peach, with a hint of cinnamon and some earthy notes. Immediately he began to send his thoughts into her.

Maria Stanford was 17; she wasn't like the other pretty girls at Ridgewood High School. She wasn't a cheerleader, nor did she join the FFA, she preferred reading books. She always preferred it more to the advances of the jocks who wanted her to do their term papers for Mr. Thornsly's English class or even want to go to the prom with some Quarterback mongoloid with no brains. Her ideal man would be Edward from _Twilight_, or Lestat from _Interview with the Vampire_, someone who would whisk her away from her boring parents and annoying classmates. It was when she was walking past the old Fresno School that the voice entered her head. "Maria." It said, the voice sounded like it had a French accent, "I know how you feel. You want to leave this world, escape the pain." It said, as she turned around. "Who are you? Where are you?" she said doing a three hundred and sixty degree turn. "Inside the school, silly girl the answer you seek is on the third floor. Come to me." The voice said Maria walked through the door. The school smelled like old wood polish and dust, climbing the stairs she reached the third floor and as she was walking toward down the hall she saw a man in the distance. He looked like he was wearing a suit and tie, his long blond hair flowing in curls down his back and along the sides of his face, within moments he reached her. "Who are you?" Maria said as he cupped her chin in her hand. "My name is Cain, and if you are willing, I will take you away from this world." He said, Maria looked into his eyes and felt a wave of calm fill her entire being, Cain tilted her head revealing her lily white neck. "Just relax; I am sure you will enjoy this." He said brushing his fangs against her before sinking them deep into her neck. Maria gasped and let out a moan, Cain cradled her body in his arms, drinking deeply. He drank until there was nothing left, draping her across one arm he bit his wrist and let the blood flow into her open mouth. Maria coughed; Cain wiped his wound on his suit sealing it up. "Welcome my dear, welcome to the world of the vampire!" He said as Maria looked and him and smiled, "So," she asked, "when does the fun begin?" Cain laughed and looked at her "Soon, Ma Cherie, soon," He said and escorted her down the steps "We just need some supplies."

Everyone sat down in the BPI Conference room, in front of the chairs were file folders. Zero sat down next to Yuki and began nuzzling her neck. "Down boy!" she said Zero smiled, "You know those blood tablets don't do shit for me! Come one, just a sip!" he said it was then he heard a voice come from the front of the room. "I hope Agent Zero that you weren't going to feed from Ms. Cross without her permission, besides this is a highly inappropriate time. Also D I want to talk to you about your left hand's use of the research data bank. Apparently he is looking up some vulgar material that is against bureau policy." Stein said as he sat down, D looked at Stein, "He does it when I am not looking. I will keep an eye on him, you can count on it." He said, the parasite laughed, "Yeah sure you will, and I'm the fucking pope!" it said D slammed his palm hard, on the table, knocking it out. "Okay if there are no further interruptions we will begin our meeting." Stein said, "Open up your folders." Everyone did and was greeted with a copy of Cain's Mug shot. "This is Cain Renault, Trinity Spring prisoner number 222-9085. If you will look at the video here on the screen," a security video popped up on the screen from Trinity Spring, "Prisoner Renault feigned a case of blood lust and was taken to the prison's infirmary. This is where the trouble started. As you can see he slashed several nurses' necks with his hands and proceeded to kill every guard in sight. Why these men were not equipped with Cross 9 millimeters is beyond me, but that's your government at work. The last victim was Frank Rizzo at approximately 3:20 A.M this is twenty minutes after he had sheared the gate open and had finished murdering or maiming the guards." Stein shut the video off and continued. "Now, on November 21, 2003 Renault drained fifteen people at a New York hospital and infected others with his blood through their IV drips. In total I think we had to treat four hundred people for vampire related illnesses. He was tried under the code by the state's Vatican Vampire Council, where he was sentenced to death, and then faced federal charges which sentenced him to life in prison." Zero spoke up, "So why isn't he dead?" Stein looked pushed up his glasses. "Because in the hierarchy of the code, he would have to have been tried by the federal branch of the VVC and since the New York district council didn't file the proper paperwork his lawyers had the death sentence thrown out. Now, NORAD had tracked an unidentified flying object heading towards a town in southern Ohio and had two fighter jets following it when it disappeared right here." Stein said pulling up a map of Ohio. "This is Fresno, an unincorporated area in White Eyes Township in Coshocton County. This is where you are headed." Meir looked at Stein, "You're sending us to bum fuck Egypt to catch the guy. I don't think this is something that we should be handling. More like Barney Fife territory to me." He said, Yuki stood up, "You all seem to be forgetting one thing, Director Stein, if I may." Yuki said and flipped her file to the back. "Here is a description of Mr. Renault. He is classified as a Level 1 sanguine vampire with high mental suggestion levels. His blood type has been classified as I or infectious. This means he can not only make vampires but ghouls as well. If the water conditions are right one drop could cause a wide spread outbreak in this area. May I remind you of the outbreak we had in at the Sidwel Friends Academy last year when the school's drinking fountains were contaminated by type I blood. That was the work of some radicals unhappy with the current administration, this sounds bigger. When interviewed by a new station in New York he said he was an 'Agent of Chaos' I think he is about to put together something big." D looked at the Map, "You say that's in Coshocton County? Isn't that where there was a werewolf massacre in 1996? Why would Renault, a vampire of such high ability, want to mess up a small town in Ohio? From what I heard the paranormal being ratio is one PB for every one hundred average people. That's pretty high, if you ask me." Stein looked at him and twisted the screw in his head, "Yes I know it seems small, but," Stein couldn't finish when Ox burst in the conference room. "Deputy Director Stein, you better take a look at this feed coming out of one of the police departments in Ohio. " Everyone got up and followed Stein to the Data Room and read the screen. A hardware store and a gun shop in West Lafayette, Ohio had been burglarized. Employees and customers at both stores were found drained of blood. Items including gunpowder, a camp stove, and some components used for making pipe bombs were found stolen. Police are still investigating the scene. "Oh god, he's making a bomb! I never thought a vampire would do it but now we have proof!"

Stein said and stood up, everyone followed him to the weapons room.

"In 2004 when, HB 666 was still in its infancy we had reports that vampires were trying to cause mass chaos in major cities. Now we have proof that one is doing it today albeit on a much smaller scale. They call it the 'G' Bomb or Ghoul bomb, basically it uses crystallized vampire blood and when it explodes those around it will inhale vapors of that blood instantly turning them into ghouls." Stein said entering his pass code, the weapon's room opened with a hiss. "I wish you all luck in this endeavor; try to keep the civilian casualties low. I don't want the government to come down on my ass!" He said and stepped out of the way. D grabbed two samurai swords while Meir, Charlotte, and Zero each grabbed two Cross nine millimeters and a few magazines, Yuki opted for a rapid fire knife launcher. Zero cocked his handgun and started to walk out of the room, "Let's boogie!" He said as he and the others went to the helipad where a chopper was waiting for them. Yuki turned to the pilot, "Can you fly fast?" she asked, he nodded Yuki looked at him, "You might want to try Mach 1 till we reach Coshocton!" She said as the helicopter flew upwards not knowing the situation had already got worse.

The bomb was easy to complete, just boil a couple cc's of his blood until it crystallized and put it into a pipe with some gunpowder. He set up the timer for it to detonate at five o'clock just when everyone in town was leaving work. It was a warm day; their windows would be down in their cars, it would work perfectly. Maria stood next to him smiling, "What do you plan to do after you cause all this damage?" She asked, Cain smirked, and "I plan to rule the world, me and my kind plan to rule the world. Cain looked at his watch, "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three two, one!" He said as the bomb exploded in the court square gazebo. Vapors wafted over throughout the city of Coshocton. Cars stopped children looked at their parents with hunger. Those unaffected were running screaming, one woman was lying on the ground with her three year old son digging into her stomach and pulling out her insides and flossing with them. Another person, a man in a business suit, was ripping the arm off of a senior citizen with a walker. "It's Showtime!" Cain said and flew up on the roof of a nearby building, Maria followed suit. "This is not what I wanted!" Maria shouted, Cain laughed. "You wanted me to save you from your dull existence. I could tell when I read your mind before I entered it. That president of ours is a joke, humans and vampires shouldn't coexist. You're our food, why should we be forced to ask permission to feed, permission to increase our numbers by asexual means. We should rule you!" Cain shouted. Maria grabbed Cain by the arm, "Change me back then! I don't want this!" Cain laughed, "Once you are changed, you can't go back. Sorry little girl, that's the way things work." Maria sat down and watched the chaos; she barely heard the helicopter fly overhead.

"Oh Jesus looks like the party's started without us!" Meir said as he looked down. "Set her down here!" Yuki said, and grabbed her cell phone to call stein. "Stein, this is Cross, the shit's hit the fan I repeat the shit has hit the fan!" Yuki said as she hopped out of the helicopter, Stein folded interlaced his fingers, "We'll send some more agents to set up a quarantine area. Till then just get Renault and try to kill as many ghouls as you can." Meir hopped out of the helicopter with Charlotte and Zero in tow, "Let's do this!" Zero said and leapt into the air landing on a parked car. D looked up and saw a pair of Italian loafers hanging over the edge of a building, he knew it was Cain. "I'll go up there, you guys stay here!" he said and leapt into the air. A ghoul raced toward Charlotte at full speed, she fired, knocking the ghoul to the ground, Meir was punching and kicking a ghoul that had climbed on top of an uninfected civilian, he then slammed it's head into a wall and stuck a gun in its mouth, pulling the trigger and splattering it's brains all over it. Yuki did a couple back flips and fired her knife gun at three ghouls; Zero was firing wildly into a hoard of ghouls that had crowded around the car he was on. The numbers seemed to be growing; Yuki hoped D could handle Cain on his own.

Cain rubbed his hands together, enjoying the chaos when the sound of footsteps caught his attention. "Cain Renault, by order of the United States Government I hear by places you under arrest for the murder of 41 guards at Trinity Spring prison, unlawful flight from justice and terrorism. You can come peacefully or I can kill you, personally I don't give a shit!"D said, Cain rose up and turned to D, "This won't be easy, you know that? See this girl here? I changed her, what are you going to do after you kill me? Kill her too?" He laughed, D growled, "That just adds another charge to your rap sheet. The girl wants to be changed back, I can sense it. We'll take her back to the BPI facilities for that. Now are you going to come peacefully or do I have to kill you! I really think I should kill you anyway, after all this is your mess!" D said Cain stepped forward, "Bite me, dhampir!" he said and lunged at D. D stepped back and watched Cain fall at his feet Cain got up and ran, D took out one of his swords and lopped off Cain's right arm. Cain watched as it turned to dust, "How, how can that be. You can't kill or maim a vampire!"He said, "If you have the right tools for the job you can do anything! Like these swords, they're etched with the 'Lord's Prayer' they can turn any vampire that isn't immune into dust!" D smirked he was seeing Cain's weak spot. Cain raced forward; D dodged and lopped off his left arm, "I can go all night! You want to end up like some bad Monty Python Joke, go ahead." D said Cain ran towards him again this time he lost his balance and fell on the roof; D placed his sword on Cain's neck. May god, have mercy on whatever soul you have!" D said and rammed the sword into Cain's neck. The vampire turned to dust, and just like their creator, the ghouls dissolved too. All five agents could hear the familiar sounds of BPI crisis management in the distance, D wrapped his duster around Maria "We'll get you back to normal. It might take a few hours but we'll remove any trace of vampire blood from you." Maria smiled, "God bless you." She said, D looked at her "He already has." He said as they both floated off the building.

_Postscript_

The total amount of casualties in the 2009 Coshocton Massacre will never be known. The BPI's data records show over three tons of ashes were hauled out of the town and buried at Arlington cemetery, in a grave specifically designed for victims of mass paranormal tragedies like this one. The state of California and the United States government now force all of its prison guards to carry Cross 9mm guns. These guns fire bullets shaped like crosses that are dipped in holy water. To some paranormal beings they can be like a stun gun, to those who are not of any particular faith, which is most, they can be fatal. Currently in the United States House of Representatives there is a law being voted on to restrict access to bomb making materials by paranormal beings . It was proposed by Representative Lance Ryan who lost his wife Angela and daughter Christine in the Coshocton tragedy.


End file.
